tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
'CR +2' Vampires are undead humanoid creatures that feed on the blood of the living. They look much as they did in life, often becoming more attractive, though some have a hardened, feral look instead. Prerequisites: Any evil alignment Stats: Str +6, Dex +4, Int +2, Wis +2, Cha +4. Type: The creature's type changes to undead (As an undead creature, a vampire has no constitution score and uses its charisma modifier to determine bonus hit points) Speed: Same as the base creature. If the base creature has a swim speed, the vampire is not unduly harmed by running water. Darkvision: A vampire gains darkvision +60 ft. Natural Armor: A vampire’s natural armor improves by +6 Damage Resistance: A vampire gains DR 10/magic and silver Channel Resistance: A vampire gains channel resistance +4 Energy Resistance: A vampire gains resistance to cold 10 and electricity 10 Fast Healing: A vampire gains fast healing 5 Undead Resistance: A vampire gains the defensive abilities granted by the undead type. If reduced to 0 hit points in combat, a vampire assumes gaseous form and attempts to escape. It must reach its coffin home within 2 hours or be utterly destroyed. (It can normally travel up to 9 miles in 2 hours.) Additional damage dealt to a vampire forced into gaseous form has no effect. Once at rest, the vampire is helpless. It regains 1 hit point after 1 hour, then is no longer helpless and resumes healing at the rate of 5 hit points per round. Slam Attack: A vampire gains a slam attack if the base creature didn't have one. Damage for the slam depends on the vampire's size. Its slam also causes energy drain . Its natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Energy Drain: A creature hit by a vampire's slam (or other natural weapon) gains two negative levels. This ability only triggers once per round, regardless of the number of attacks a vampire makes. Fortitude DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 vampire's HD + vampire's Charisma modifier. Blood Drain: A vampire can suck blood from a grappled opponent; if the vampire establishes or maintains a pin, it drains blood, dealing 1d4 points of Constitution damage. The vampire heals 5 hit points or gains 5 temporary hit points for 1 hour (up to a maximum number of temporary hit points equal to its full normal hit points) each round it drains blood. Children of the Night: Once per day, a vampire can call forth 1d6+1 rat swarms, 1d4+1 bat swarms, or 2d6 wolves as a standard action. These creatures arrive in 2d6 rounds and serve the vampire for up to 1 hour. Create Spawn: A vampire can create spawn out of those it slays with blood drain or energy drain, provided that the slain creature is of the same creature type as the vampire's base creature type. The victim rises from death as a vampire spawn in 1d4 days. This vampire is under the command of the vampire that created it, and remains enslaved until its master's destruction. A vampire may have enslaved spawn totaling no more than twice its own Hit Dice; any spawn it creates that would exceed this limit become free-willed undead. A vampire may free an enslaved spawn in order to enslave a new spawn, but once freed, a vampire or vampire spawn cannot be enslaved again. Dominate: A vampire can crush a humanoid opponent's will as a standard action. Anyone the vampire targets must succeed on a Will save or fall instantly under the vampire's influence, as though by a dominate person spell (caster level 12th). The ability has a range of 30 feet. At the GM's discretion, some vampires might be able to affect different creature types with this power. Will DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 vampire's HD + vampire's Charisma modifier. Change Shape: A vampire can use change shape to assume the form of a dire bat or wolf, as beast shape II. Gaseous Form: As a standard action, a vampire can assume gaseous form at will (caster level 5th), but it can remain gaseous indefinitely and has a fly speed of 20 feet with perfect maneuverability. Shadowless: A vampire casts no shadows and shows no reflection in a mirror. Spider Climb: A vampire can climb sheer surfaces as though under the effects of a spider climb spell. Vampiric Skills: Vampires gain a +8 racial bonus on Bluff, Perception, Sense Motive, and Stealth checks. Vampiric Feats: Vampires gain Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, and Toughness as bonus feats. Weaknesses: Vampires cannot tolerate the strong odor of garlic and will not enter an area laced with it. Similarly, they recoil from mirrors or strongly presented holy symbols. These things don't harm the vampire—they merely keep it at bay. A recoiling vampire must stay at least 5 feet away from the mirror or holy symbol and cannot touch or make melee attacks against that creature. Holding a vampire at bay takes a standard action. After 1 round, a vampire can overcome its revulsion of the object and function normally each round it makes a DC 25 Will save. Vampires cannot enter a private home or dwelling unless invited in by someone with the authority to do so. Reducing a vampire's hit points to 0 or lower incapacitates it but doesn't always destroy it (see fast healing). However, certain attacks can slay vampires. Exposing any vampire to direct sunlight staggers it on the first round of exposure and destroys it utterly on the second consecutive round of exposure if it does not escape. Each round of immersion in running water inflicts damage on a vampire equal to one-third of its maximum hit points—a vampire reduced to 0 hit points in this manner is destroyed. Driving a wooden stake through a helpless vampire's heart instantly slays it (this is a full-round action). However, it returns to life if the stake is removed, unless the head is also severed and anointed with holy water. Category:World Category:Custom Category:RP Category:Template